In the increasingly interconnected computer environment, there is an ever-increasing number of viruses and other malicious software, or “malware,” that attack the components and framework of the interconnectivity. One limitation of malicious files is that they must be loaded into memory in order to execute, and must be executed in order to perform their malicious functions. However, many prior systems, methods, and software to fight these malicious files cannot or do not recognize the files as malicious until the files are already loaded into memory. Additionally, many prior software products require continuous updates in order to recognize the most recently developed malicious software. These and other prior systems and methods have certain drawbacks and disadvantages.